sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Horseman of Conquest
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Andy Brooks page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 14:56, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism/Possible ban A wikia contributor IP adress 39.47.29.188 left a "my a**" comment on Moloch's page. I'm asking if you can ban him or give him a warning. PvtHudsonMD (talk) 18:11, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. I'll send him a warning or ban(I warned him, let me know if ithappens again). I really appreciate this. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 14:34, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Quick question Looking around, I've found another issue. The wikia contributor 174.114.117.140 is creating new pages as category pages. For example, instead creating a regular page for the Gorgon, he created a category page. I can't move the page because of permissions errors, so I'm asking if you can give him a warning. PvtHudsonMD (talk) 22:59, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Will do.This is a second offense, and i warned him of such issues.Becuse of this, i'm considering admistering a ban. If you feel that this is extreme, let me know by 6:30 P.M. Eastern Time. Going to get the input of 5H, but as a big contributor, I want your input as well. Thanks. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 16:52, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't think this is extreme, per say, considering that you gave a him a warning and he didn't listen. If you check his contributions, you'll see he made several pages as category pages instead. PvtHudsonMD (talk) 22:45, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the input. Not going to ban him.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 00:42, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Looking at the recent activity here, apparently he's still at it. He created a category page for Beth lancaster Weiss, and if you check his contributions, you will see all of the category pages he created that should've been regular pages. Thanks. PvtHudsonMD (talk) 19:50, December 3, 2014 (UTC) three strikes. Unless you feel strongly, I'm going to ban him.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 01:01, December 4, 2014 (UTC) "3 strikes, you're out" -- I think banning him should suffice. Thanks PvtHudsonMD (talk) 01:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC) More trouble A user by the name of Latecarl posted a spam blog. Once again, I'm asking if you can ban, or possibly warn him, whichever works best for you. Thanks, PvtHudsonMD (talk) 19:38, December 9, 2014 (UTC) warned him thanks for letting me know. Sorry i havent bent around recently. The joys of exams.... Horseman of Conquest (talk) 17:26, December 14, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Also, Could you make sure his spam blog is deleted? (by you of course!). Thanks, PvtHudsonMD (talk) 18:28, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Done and done. Thanks again. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 20:19, December 14, 2014 (UTC) If I may offer a point, the one sourcing this spam and abuse should be blocked. Follow the adress to their page, block them and their I.P. address. They can never again return after that! Don't give them another chance, don't take what they say to heart. From my experience, such trash will only continue to insult and harm the Wiki. - Blaid 16:47, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate the point, and often feel the same way. But i would like to offer a counter point. The reason I don't ban people on first offense is that I represent the Wiki when i do something like that. If everytime someone did something wrong, there would be a good handful of contributors that would be banned on what could be a one time thing. If they continue, then i have no issue with banning them. If the lanuage is abusive in any way, they will never be seen on the wiki again. I dont care if that's some random user or the biggest conributer, whom is PvtHuson at this time. In this case, it's not abusive, and i deleted the page. I appreciate and wholehartedly agree the sentiment, but it's just a little extreme from my point of view. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 01:13, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism (again) Please ban 204.126.11.216. He's vandalizing the pages. PvtHudsonMD (talk) 19:40, December 18, 2014 (UTC) On it. Thanks for letting me know. Are there any pages that aren't fixed yet, or did you catch them all? Horseman of Conquest (talk) 01:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I undid all his/her edits already. Thanks, PvtHudsonMD (talk) 12:58, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hello, EmpyreanSmoke here. I love this show, and have decided to join this wiki. Just to let you know, I come on wikia regularly, so you will probably see a lot of me from now on. I know I am new to this wiki, but i have a request to ask of you. I was hoping that you could promote me to Admin/bureaucrat. The reason for this is, I am great at design and photoshop, and I have created a new background and worldmark for this wiki. They look more welcoming and attractive then the ones on here currently. If you should promote me to an admin/bureaucrat, I would be able to help out tremendously with the design, and many other things. Just to let you know, I am currently an admin and bureaucrat on 3 other wikias, so I have plenty of experience, and know how to use sysop tools. Thanks in advance!!!! EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 02:01, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I completely understand that you don't just want to promote me. If I edit regularly, and edit more than 150 times, will you promote me to admin/bureacrat? I have admin/bureaucrat experience on 4 other wikias, so I know how to use the tools properly, and I love this show, so I wouldn't let anything bad happen to this wikia. One of the reasons I want to be promoted is so that I can change the design. The background seems a little too busy for this type of site, and the world mark is a little sloppy. I am great in graphic design, and have created a new background and worldmark. When I have reached all the standards, I will let you know. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 01:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Once you hit those marks, it would be my pleasure. Would love to add another Admin to the team. One request, for when you recieve the promotion: I would ask that when making changes to the site, you let the community know via a blog post or something of that nature, so there can be multiple opnions on the design.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 13:46, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Of coarse I will :) EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 03:59, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello. As per requested, I have met the following criteria for becoming an admin/bureaucrat. I have been trying to improve and better the wikia, I have been editing regularly, and I have over 150 edits. Can you please promote me to admin/bureaucrat now? There are many things I would like to do, including introducing a new design. Thanks in advance!!! EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 04:34, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about getting to you late, I was doing some very non-conquestey things. I went into your user rights, and it seems I don't have the power to make you an admin. I'm checking into the source of the issue as I type. I'm really sorry. I am, for the time being, only able to make you a chat moderator, which i am doing. Let me know if you have any ideas as to why this is happening, cause im completely in the dark.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 17:38, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I know where your problem lies. In order for you to promote me to admin/bureaucrat, you have to be a bureaucrat. Either request them from a current bureaucrat, or if none are active, ask the wiki staff to give them to you. Once you receive them, please promote me to admin/bureaucrat as well. Thanks! EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 22:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Will do. Already put somthing on 5h's talk, and am putting one into the wikia staff. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 23:11, January 20, 2015 (UTC) More vandalism The Wikia contributor put a WH***S LICK BALLS OF MENREAL HARD" comment on Jenny Mills page. I'm asking for a warning, or possibly a block. Thanks, PvtHudsonMD (talk) 18:49, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks the the heads up. Sorry i haven't been around. *cough cough* midterms *cough cough*. Becuse of the vulgarity, I'm banning him for a short period of time. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 16:36, January 5, 2015 (UTC) "Season 1" and "Antagonist" categories May I please ask why you want them on the wiki? Me and PvtHudson came to a conclusion that they're very redundant and general categories. I have reasons as to why, but I'd like to hear your reason. Edit: Also, just to give you a heads up, I fixed the episode templates and the templates on the episode list. --JuniperAlien (talk) 23:39, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Not entirely sure why the season 1 was there, but my reasoning for antagonists was to have a category tag to find "the worst of the worst" that had been on the show. However; If you feel it's unnessacary, I will remove the tag. Thanks for fixing the templates, by the way. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 14:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll just quote a couple of them for you (and I'm sorry if this turns out to be long). ::"Season number" categories: Say, for example, the series makes it to 10 seasons (speaking hypothetically), it'd be odd to see every "season 1-10" and "season 1-10 characters" category stacked up on their articles. It'll make the use of the category pretty useless if you ask me? If anything, I strongly feel that the only season categorization the wiki should have is for episodes. ::"Alive" category: "I think the "alive" category should be removed too because the wiki already has a notable "deceased" category which I feel is very important...and if a character isn't deceased, it's pretty obvious that they're alive." ::"Americans" and "British" categories: Just recently someone categoried "Alfred Knapp" as both British and American. Also we don't even have legitimate evidence that someone is a true American or not. For instance Orion...he's a angel. Not an American or British civilian. ::"Antagonist" and "Protagonist" categories: Firstly, the reason I believe they should be removed is because individuals all have different mind sets, motives, and beliefs; and they shouldn't be decided whether they're good or evil by someone else's beliefs. For instance: Jenny. Jenny isn't your typical hero. Her motives aren't always so good either. She's ended up in jail countless times (that really isn't an ideal hero) and because she'll go by whatever means to get her results sometimes (stealing, trespassing, and things in that manner). Also, I remember not too long ago, someone categorized Leena Reyes as an antagonist. I could see why someone else would, but I would never see her as an antagonist. So it's very trivial. --JuniperAlien (talk) 22:11, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I hear you, but allow me to play devil's advocate, for the sake of another prespective. As far as the protagonist/antagonist categories go, I think you chose poor examples. Jenny is what many would call an anti-hero. an Anti-hero is often on the side of good, but they're methods are more questionable than the hero's methods. They can still be a protagonist, but they're methods differ from those of the main protagonist. Also, Jenny has always been fighting for the "right reasons." She was posessed twice, but's that's as far as her villian streak goes. Moving on the antagonists, I absolutely hated the Reyes character. Minor antagonists like her and Ro'kenhrontyes are not always there, and in the case of Sheriff Reyes, may drift into a nuteral zone. But they cuase problems for the protagonists. The categories should be looked at in a wide view, ends and means. American and British categories help set characters apart. Orion is an angel, therfore he is neither. Knapp is only shown in America, so it can be presumed he is American. If he was shown in England, I missed that. Also, we have no evidence that anyone like Knapp is American or British. It's not like they (the show's writers) are just going to show us thier brith certificates. The season (inesrt number here) categories are, to the best of my knowlege, meant to gather all things from season x. Keep in mind, I made the antagonist category, but as far as the others go, you'd have to get in touch with thier respective creators. The only category i find Reduntant is alive, and perhaps season x. I do see puprose in the others.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 23:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::: Oh dear god. Well, since your admin, your way goes I guess. Also, I don't feel like Jenny was a poor example at all (unless you can think of a better one, please debate). Like you said...she's an anti-hero aka anti-protagonist. From what I've seen on other top wiki's (mine included), they don't necessarily add antagonist and protagonist categories because, like I said, everyone has different views and motives. Characters who are viewed as evil don't necessarily have bad motives. Like I said, Jenny isn't your ideal protagonist. So it's a trivial. Another example; you just said Leena shifts in the neutral, and that bothers me. It bothers me even more because that should give you more a reason to remove the categories, right? There's no neutral category (at least I hope not). And frankly, the British category is going to have like, what? five/six people tops? Meanwhile the American category will have tons. ::::Not to mention, I already made an image gallery for the characters. It's linked in the template. It's to prevent image clutter on the actually articles. The 5th Horseman said it was okay. Then I asked him if he could put the "Filebox instructions on the upload page so people can categorize and sort the images correctly. He just never replied to that one. ::::Edit-I just feel like the wiki needs a huge cleanup. I really like the series and I want to make it an A+ plus wiki. Maybe even get it to be one of the top wikis (fingers crossed). I also have a little thought on images with no purpose just being immensely added to the wiki. But I'll just wait for your reply. --JuniperAlien (talk) 01:34, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, the only one that i feel needs to stay is the protagonist/antagonist categories. The other ones are kinda pointless. I was playing devil's advocate, more to give myself two sides to see ( I'm a very visual thinker, I like having stuff laid out in front of me) than anything else. Also, it shouldn't be my way or the highway becuse i'm the admin. I really do like it when people want to make the wiki cleaner, and with your points, I will look into removing these categories (I'm learning as I go, so it might be a few days). I personally love anti-hero characers becuse of the fact the they are supporting the hero(s) but using mehtods they might not agree with. Take for example Batman:Arkham City. If you didn't play this game, stop reading play though the masterpiece, and come back. The character of Catwoman is that of an Antihero. Not exactly fight with Batman, but providing intellegance and saving his life. In my opnion, other than in the case the Protagonist/Antagonist categories, you raise good points. I still consider Reyees a villian, even through she relieved some animosity against Ichabod. Again, all this is my opnion, and i'm aware i may be overstressing that. ::::PS: What about the "Heartless Images?" Just found it, and the tings within it make little to no sense.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 17:12, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, like you said yourself, it's your opinion. However, it won't be the opinion of many others. So I'll leave it at that. The "Heartless images" category are screenshots taken from the episode. The useful part about it, is that the images you already see in the category are being used on other articles to reference the information on them. But I just took a look at it and noticed one of the images wrongly categorized in it (which tends to happen). I'll remove it. But anyway, the filebox serves the purpose to organize both episode images and character images simultaneously. So it's very convenient and not too much work. Best part about it is; since they're in use, they link to other articles. Right now it's pretty small, but a lot of the articles on the wiki lack information, so more pictures might be added in the future. --JuniperAlien (talk) 20:40, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to be completely honest with you right now. I just got back from a basketball game, so i'm tired and will keep this short. Filebox seems like a great tool for the wiki to use. Also, I said in my first response, "However; If you feel it's unnessacary, I will remove the tag." This didn't require that much more discussion. My work as I interpret it is to regulate the wiki and use any information that some would think to be benficial. I'm working on removing tose tags when I have free time, but classes, studying, and basketball take up most of my time as of late. I can see you feel they are unnessacary, so I'll remove them. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 23:12, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Last suggest about images (possibly) I have a suggestion, and I would just like for you to note this in the future. It's up to you if you do or don't agree with it. But basically I feel that if images aren't being used on some kind article or user page, they don't really serve a purpose. It doesn't make much sense having a picture of just someone staring blindly into space (e.g. here). A picture gives information just by looking at it (e.g. this) is pretty good. It's jpg and the image isn't great quality, but let's pretend that it's being used. He has a gun, he's crouched in the corner, and his eyes are white. So you can tell that something supernatural is happening here and it isn't normal. But yeah, I just wanted to run that by you really quickly. I just hope you don't take offense to it. --JuniperAlien (talk) 18:56, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Duly noted. I agree that images not being used or that don't show something important about the character or the situation they are in don't have a place. Also, I haven't taken offense to anything you've said thus far. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 23:05, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I think we should add a chat to this wiki. That way we can communicate better. AwesomeWiki2014 (talk) 22:12, January 9, 2015 (UTC)AwesomeWiki2014 Good idea. I'll differ to Juniper and EmpyreanSmoke on that subject, becuse they know more about adding functions like that then I do. I'm learning as i go, adding new things to my skillset as it become need, etc. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 21:19, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Just a little additional trivia perhaps? :D Sleepy Hollow is airing in Japan and I think it might be interesting to put the official Japanese episode names in the trivia of every episode page because Japan follows a different trend in naming episodes. ^_^ Also, that item which Hawley smashed in Paradise Lost, is it the "Egg of Asaad?" or Assaud or...didn't really heard it correctly. ^^; Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 04:09, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Putting the official Japanese names would be interesting. What I would ask is that it is both put in the Japanese charaters and pinyin, a made up middle ground to help americans learn the lanuage (I'm basing this off my study of Mandarin, it may be different or not exist.) I don't know the proper spelling of the egg, but Asaad sounds closer to what he said to my knowlege. Human nature is self interested cooperation . Horseman of Conquest (talk) 17:15, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Yup, I provided everything in that link. The English translation of the Japanese Episode names, the Kanji and the Romaji. :) So is this a go? I'll go edit the Trivias in the respective pages now. ^_^ I guess I'll leave the thing about the "Egg of Haggis" (as Jenny heard it) for now. ^^ Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 02:31, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Also, one more thing. About the character ages: In the Ancitif episode, Corbin stated that Jenny is 19 years old and that unfortunate event had been 7 years ago. It could mean that Jenny is 26 years old at present time? Also, if Abbie is let's say one year older than her, she would at least be 27 years old. Then, Joe Corbin, Hawley is calling him "kid" (Quote: "If the kid's already turned...") and he is part of the army, won't that make him around 21-22 years old? ...and Hawley = Mystery. It would be awesome to see hints of his age. ^^ Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 02:58, January 13, 2015 (UTC) This would be an excellent addition to the wiki, in my own opnion. By the way, I'm pretty sure it wasn't Haggis. Haggis is a scottish meal, consisting of sheep heart, liver, and lungs. Unless Hawley smashed a sheep against the ground, that would rule out that spelling. As far as the ages go, I can assume Nick is in the 25-28 age range, as evidence by his phhysical apperance and the hints at a previous relationship with Jenny. Abbie used to babysit Joe, so I was thinking in the 19-21 range, becuse he was old enough to enlist, by still worthy of being called a "kid". It's a cool discussion topic, and worthy of its own forum page. "Abandon hope, all ye who enter here"-Dante Allegeri. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 15:41, January 13, 2015 (UTC) The "Haggis" part is actually Jenny mishearing the "Asaad" part in the episode. Hehe. ^^ Thanks for puting up with me. I had always been intrigued by the character ages. If that's true then Hawley isn't too far from my age. :) Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 16:10, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't call this "putting up with you." It actually is an interesting topic considering that the only real ages established is that Icabod is 250 years old and Irving daughter is thirteen. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 16:44, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah, about the 18th century people; I saw in one page stating that Katrina was 32 when she was "buried" after being "burnt alive." How about Ichabod? How old was he when he died? I always wondered about that. Also, regarding Orion's weapon, that boomerang/chakram/halo whatever its called. Where have you seen it before? In my case, I saw it before in Namco Bandai's Soulcalibur series as "Eiserne Drossel" but on a colossal scale. Here's a picture of it. Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 14:33, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I think i've seen a similar weapon to that in a Skyrim mod. The picture is here . Obviously there are some differences, the weapon in the mod is made of ebony, and thus is black. But it's very similar. I believe that he would have been the same age or a year apart (older or younger) from Katrina. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 16:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) That's very interesting. I sincerely apologize, however, if I know nothing about Skyrim. Personally, I think the appearance of the Eiserne Drossel from Soulcalibur is closer to Orion's weapon. I'm now searching for the source of inspiration behind the two weapons and that would be a suitable trivia to put in this Wiki. :) Thanks for continuously discussing the character ages with me. I believe Ichabod, Katrina and Abraham are all in their early 30s, appearance-wise. :) EDIT: I googled Eiserne Drossel Orion andthis Facebook Page came up. One guy noticed the similarity with the afformentioned Soulcalibur weapon while those other guys are commenting about Xena's Chakram. Ugh, no. Not even close to the look of Orion's weapon. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat I think we should include a chat so we can communicate better. As one of the admins, you are the only person allowed to enable chat. So please enable the chat function. AwesomeWiki2014 (talk) 00:08, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I enabled it. However, if it goes south, im taking it down just as fast as I opened it . Fair?Horseman of Conquest (talk) 03:38, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Fair. Wait, what does "go south" mean." AwesomeWiki2014 (talk) 04:26, January 16, 2015 (UTC) "going south" would mean that people are using the chat in ways that villoate the basic rules of the Wiki. 5h made a blog post outlining these rules, and i made one serving someone as an example that they would be enforced. They are linked here and here. 5H's will lead you to an updated version of these rules. If these rules are being broken, and done with freguency, then I would be forced to remove it. Is that a more clear explanation?Horseman of Conquest (talk) 13:48, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I understand now. AwesomeWiki2014 (talk) 00:09, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Adding a space in the wiki's sitename? Hey, Horseman. I'm getting started on creating some policies for the wiki. Something I've noticed is that the wiki's title is "SleepyHollow". Sooo, I was wondering if you'd like to change it to "Sleepy Hollow", and add a space, instead? It's also better for various purposes (such as interlinks, external links, and searching). I checked the wiki community and no other wiki has it just yet. Here's more more information in case you're interested. Edit: It's also suitable and more formal.--JuniperAlien (talk) 20:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Spam "COMILLA TOUR" images The user Md.Azad Hosen is uploading unnecesaary images to this wikia. I'm asking if you can possibly give him a warning, and delete the images. Thanks, Let's talk! (talk) 00:09, January 20, 2015 (UTC) on itHorseman of Conquest (talk) 02:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Also, Could you make sure his spam pics are deleted? (by you of course!). Thanks, Let's talk! (talk) 19:56, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm assuming that they're the more recent, seemingly irrevelent pictures. They're on thier way downHorseman of Conquest (talk) 22:48, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiatus Not sure if you care or not, but I'll be away for a good couple of days (possibly a week) or so. So, don't fret I'll get to the policies and stuff when I get back. I'll probably ask you a really big favor too. K, see you around. --JuniperAlien (talk) 22:57, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Spam/Vandalism (again) An anonymous user 23.27.249.68 deleted everything from Jeremy Crane's page and replaced it with text saying "fat people, fat people, look like pigs, talk like people." Asking for a warning, or possibly a ban. Thanks, Let's talk! (talk) 23:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) That's just offensive, and intended to be so. A few day ban, i think.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 23:32, January 22, 2015 (UTC)P.S. Are we getting a lot of vandalism lately, or is it just me? Yeah, I've also noticed the "trend". Or maybe, it's just me. Anyways, I think a 3 day ban should suffice. Let's talk! (talk) 23:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you please meet me on chat? thanks. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 01:06, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Whenever you're availible, please message me, so we can meet on chat. thanks. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 03:14, January 23, 2015 (UTC) You available for chat? EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 01:15, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Becoming a Bureaucrat Hey. I saw that The Fifth Horseman left the wikia, and there are no bureaucrats to promote you. If you go to this link, you can request to become a bureacrat, and since he hasn't been active in 60 days, the staff will promote you. Thanks, whoever you are. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 23:49, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Lol, it's me; I forgot to log in. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 01:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC)\ LmaoHorseman of Conquest (talk) 01:59, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Vote Hey. Someone replied to you adoption requests. He said that you should make a blog, and make a voting system, to see if the users want you to become an admin. Whoever you can, please make a blog, allowing others to take a vote. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 04:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Troll Recently, there has been a user under the name of "Sleepy Hollow is stupid" that has been posting hate comments towards this show. I reverted all his edits, and strongly suggest that he be blocked, to ensure that this never happens again. No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 23:23, January 29, 2015 (UTC) He harassed me on twitter as well. I knew that putting a handle on there was a mistake. Cosider it done. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 01:40, January 30, 2015 (UTC) He also spammed a troll page. Please make sure it gets deleted ASAP. Thank you. No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 02:18, January 30, 2015 (UTC) What troll page? That link leads to nowhere. (I deleted it, if you couldn't tell through my internet scarcasm) Horseman of Conquest (talk) 15:21, January 30, 2015 (UTC) The Fifth Horseman So what happened to The Fifth Horsmen? I saw your blog post about him. Did he just leave? EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 01:46, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Apparently. He logs on, but doesn't edit, respond to talk pages, or any of the sort. It's pretty aggrovating, actually. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 01:51, January 30, 2015 (UTC) 2.16 Is it "Cube 3" or "What Lies Beneath?" I have seen some guys at FB saying it's the latter. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 15:59, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 22:45, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Horseman of Conquest. I changed my account from AwesomeWiki2014. Please tell the others. Thanks. Brant Icepond (talk) 05:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Episodes and contents I was thinking of finally working on some episode articles. I was wondering if you'd like the layout to be different or the same...? --JuniperAlien (talk) 13:27, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, I like the current format, although that is probably just me fearing change. What did you have in mind for the layout?Horseman of Conquest (talk) 16:37, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Well, the videos and pictures just cause clutter and are really unnecessary but it's okay. I've changed my mind. I don't feel like changing much of anything anymore. Good luck with the wiki though. However, I was wondering if you could delete the two policy pages I created? Since much of what I put was my own rules, it's unfair to you. So can you delete them both please? It's the article layouts and the Sleepy Hollow Wiki:Manual of Style. --JuniperAlien (talk) 01:16, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Good luck with whatever you're doing in the future. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 13:47, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I've adopted another wiki for an upcoming show, so I'm pretty excited for it. If you ever need help with templates, coding, or anything, don't fret to contact me. Best regards. Edit: However, I have a super huge favor to ask you about my pages you just deleted. --JuniperAlien (talk) 16:26, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Good luck with the new wiki, I'll be sure to drop you a line if i have any questions, and whats the huge favor? I'm super tired, so sorry about the bluntness. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 23:12, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering if you just restore the Manual of Style and Article layout so I could save them back to my computer? Just so I can alter it and put it on my wiki. I mean, I typed it, and I want to save it. I put a lot of work into it. Edit: you can delete them once I save them. --JuniperAlien (talk) 21:20, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I've restored them, let me know once you save them. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 16:11, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Ahh! You're the best. Okay, I copied them. Also, just to let you know, you can activate the message wall in Wiki Labs. It's a much easier way for people to contact one another on here (and both users get notified instead of one having to constantly check back and forth). Alright, thanks again! --JuniperAlien (talk) 16:32, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I think i will enable the message wall. Good luck with this new wiki Horseman of Conquest (talk) 15:25, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Abigail Adams Currently, the Abigail Adams page uses This image, but there's also this one too. Personally I choose the latter because it is very high quality and shows her character really well, but what do you think? No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 00:05, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I like the latter as well, seems more "imperfecticious" (don't ask). Horseman of Conquest (talk) 14:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Help! The user sleepyhollowsux is vandalizing pages and posting innappropriate comments. I reverted all his edits, and strongly suggest that he be blocked, to ensure that this never happens again. No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 01:35, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I'm very aware. This guy has actually been on the wikia before. Remeber SleepyHollowIsStupid? Anyway, I'm banning him. Again.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 19:13, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I remember that one. Did he harrass you on twitter again? No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 19:38, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Additionally, he also made 2 troll pages: here and here No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 19:41, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yea, he's been harassing me. He also said that he had your, Keith's, Juniper's, and my own personal information. He also said he would use it against me. Thankfully, this is illegal in the US, and I screencapped it. He be lucky if i don't file a lawsuit. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 23:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I remember JuniperAlien telling me that the troll knew his name. Interesting... No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 00:14, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey, congratulations on getting the rights! Thanks for promoting me like you said you would, later tonight I will start working on new ideas for the design. Trying not to sound ungrateful, because I really am greatful, but you said that you would promote me to bureaucrat as well. Most wikias have 2-3 active Bureaucrats, and I think this one should as well. Thanks in advance!!! EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 06:36, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Please reply when you can. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 18:30, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ... EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 23:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I haven't responded, had a lot on my mind. I going to hold off on making this promotion now. Not to say it won't happen sometime in the near future, becuase it more than likely will. Btw, i started writing this yesterday, and never published it. my b. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 20:53, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello. That's fine, you can just promote me a little later, I'm fine as an admin for now. I am still working on be design, and am having a little trouble updating the background. It's being very glitchy. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 00:58, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Yay, glitches. If you can explain them to me, I know a guy who can give advice on the situation. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 19:14, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I have been gone for so long, as I said on my recent blog post, I have been super duper busy lately. Anyways, I would like to continue my improvement on the wiki design. As I said before, there have been some glitches when trying to put in a new background. The picture file size is always too small, and only fills up 1/16 of the page, and when I change it to the correct size, it says it is too big. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 23:42, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Marital spam An anonymous user IP 41.220.69.9 (claims her name is "Stephine") left a spam comment on my Spellcaster discussion blog whining about how her husband left her but came home, bla bla bla. I'm asking if you could warn her, and delete the spam ASAP. Thanks, No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 02:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Someone vandalized a page, and then undid it The wikia contributor 27.106.119.178 vandalized the Bad Blood page http://sleepyhollow.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_Blood?diff=prev&oldid=13611, and then undid it himself. Do you think this would deserve a warning, or maybe not? Thanks, No. First I shot him, then he rose back up. Beheading him seemed the next logical step. (talk) 18:33, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I think that becuase he undid it, he gets off this one. My reasoning is that he corrected his error and it's no longer an issue. If you see this user vandalize a page again, let me know. And then i'll go from there. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 19:39, February 20, 2015 (UTC)